There are existing devices that are mounted onto telephone structures for providing quick directory information. These devices are often used to provide directory information in hotels, motels and the like. Such known units comprise a slide mechanism that fits under the telephone and is pulled forward from underneath the telephone for use.
With the advent of new dialing information, it is desirable that a telephone directory information support rack be so positioned that it is always within the telephone user's sight. Then the telephone user will be more aware that such directory information exists, and will be more apt to use the information.
The foregoing particularly applies to direct dialing information. This information particularly benefits the telephone company, as it reduces the amount of personnel time required to handle direct dialed and credit card dialed telephone calls.
The problems with the existing under the telephone mounted devices are that these devices are not effectively within the user's view. To use such devices, the user must first recognize or notice the existence of the under the telephone positioned directory, and then must slide out the directory to view the information. This unfortunately seldom occurs. Also, the space underneath the telephone for mounting such a slidable device, of necessity causes the device when being moved to directly contact the particular surface, such as a wood cabinet or the like, on which the telephone is positioned. This mars the surface. Further, the space only allows a limited amount of information to be placed into the directory.
So, it is advantageous to have a new and improved telephone supported directory information support rack that is positioned to the side of the telephone, is rigidly but removably secured thereto, that does not move in and out from the telephone thus marring the surface underneath the telephone, and that provides a ready, quick and easily seen place for positioning important dialing instructions and other such information for telephone users.